First Day
by Apocalypsefantasy
Summary: We've seen him become a genin and discover his strength, make friends and learn of the Kyuubi. But what about before, we know he was hated so what started him down the path of Hokage, this is Naruto's first day at the academy.


**Hey Apocalysefantasy here! Here's just a real quick one-shot about how Naruto decided to become Hokage on his first day of school. Catch my future pairings if you can, and a future friend.**

Chapter One Beginning

Grouped together under a large oak tree young boys were gathering for a friendly game of ninja, a common pass time for children of Konoha. One child sat alone watching the others through a gap in golden blond bangs from a tree swing a few meters away beneath the cover of the Academy's yard. A thin impenetrable barrier separated young Naruto Uzumaki from the rest of his soon to be classmates.

Stares and whispers followed him everywhere, eyes of hatred and fear plagued Naruto's existence keeping potential friends at bay. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was seen as a demon the container of the Kyuubi which had attacked the village nearly seven years ago. Naruto's bright blue eyes followed his peers in silent agony as they laughed and played carelessly, oblivious to the dark lonely abyss in which he dwelled.

Soon that would change, and he would have friends, people would stop treating him like a virus that they could catch if they should stand too close or look at him too long. People his age would have to get to know him when they started at the Academy together, right? Tomorrow was the opening ceremony for Konoha's new ninja recruits, and their parents, Naruto planned on being unseen for that part, as he was an orphan, and the isolation was worse when he saw whole families together. Plus the glares were mostly from adults, those old enough to recognize him as the demon child, better to avoid them if possible, at least until he made friends with their kids.

So with that thought brightening his outlook on the gloomy scene of ninja playing out before his eyes, Naruto Uzumaki headed home to make himself some instant ramen.

The next day dawned bright and early, however, Naruto didn't. When his alarm sounded a fist slammed reflexively to silence it mid beep, then he rolled over sleepily and let out a loud snore. An hour later Naruto sat up rubbing the grogginess from his eyes, he glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed in shock. '_The ceremony must have started by now. Man I'm gonna miss it!_' Without even eating his morning ramen Naruto pulled on his shirt and was flying out the door while pulling on his shorts.

Arriving in front of the Academy Naruto sighed in relief; everyone was just heading inside after the promotional ceremony with their parents. He slipped into the crowd, noticing that the adults shifted position to shield their children from him. Determined not to let the usual treatment get to him today of all days, upon entering the classroom took a seat directly in the center, unfortunately the parents still managed to steer the others away from him leaving a wide girth of absence all around him.

Parents stood behind their seated children until a man with a scare across his face dismissed them. Turning to the class the man smiled warmly. "Now that the formalities are over with, let's begin, I am Unina Iruka and I will be your sensei from now until you graduate from this academy." Iruka glanced down at his attendance list noticing the name he had hoped would be removed was still present mocking him as the ink caught the light. He looked up matching the name with the face of his new pupil, the subject in question was grinning like a moron, _figures_. "Announce your presence when I call your name." Iruka instructed, starting to call out names while his mind wondered to the previous night.

*_FLASHBACK_*

_Fist hovering before the wooden door he hesitated, unsure of how to voice his concern of certain persons in his class. "You might as well enter Iruka as I know you're there." Iruka stiffened in surprise, then smiled, of course the Hokage would have sensed his presence. Walking inside the Thrids- Hokage's officefacing the old man Iruka bowed respectfully. "What troubles you Iruka?" The old man croaked._

"_Its just that I received my class list and a few names have me concerned." The Chuunin explained. _

"_Ah…Naruto, am I right? You disapprove of having Uzumaki as a student?"_

"_Do you really think it wise for that boy to become a ninja, with what's inside him isn't that a risk? All the destruction that boy caused all the lives sacrificed so that that monster could be sealed!" Iruka was becoming increasingly emotional speaking of the creature that brought about his parents' deaths._

"_Calm down Iruka," the Hokage soothed, "I am well aware of the risks and benefits this situation arises. You are by no means the first to approach me with this complaint. Even so I see no reason why such a boy as Naruto should be denied attendance to the Academy, after all look at his father." The old man smiled remembering the smile so like that of his old friend._

"_But…Hokage-sama…" Iruka cut off seeing the argument going nowhere fast. _

"_I understand your feelings Iruka, but it was not Naruto who killed those villagers…or your parents, he was only a child and still is. I refuse to penalize him for events beyond his control. He is to live a normal like his father would have wanted, that includes attending the Academy." The Hokage spoke calmly trying to comfort the young man, but with sternness that rang of finality as he went on. _

"_Perhaps if he was put in another class…" Iruka responded feebly, no real hope in his voice._

"_You who grew up with no parents understand the isolation Naruto resides in, that is why he is your student. Look past your own judgments Iruka, he is just a boy, an outcast in his village. He knows loneliness, and is but a child."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama." And with that Iruka left the old man with a bow, though before the door swung shut he could have sworn he heard The Hokage whisper, "He's not the demon you see him as."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

A loud yell of "HERE!" brought Iruka back to the present where a grinning Naruto Uzumaki had his hand along with half his body in the air. How can this kid maintain such an energy level? The chunnin wondered, noting the looks on Naruto's classmates that clearly said they all thought the boy insane.

Naruto sat back down, still grinning, oblivious to the 'is this guy nuts' looks he was receiving. As Iruka-sensei continued with role call afew few names stood out, when 'Haruno Sakura' was called a pink haired girl with bangs covering her face raised a hesitant hand, to mutters of 'billboard brow' which Naruto found extremely confusing. A dog barked at the name 'Inuzuka Kiba' and its owner shouted 'don't you forget about Akamaru'. Whispers broke out at the name 'Uchia Sauske' and several girls let out high-pitched squeals that went ignored by the boy as he rasied a calm hand. Iruka-sensei had to call for 'Hyuuga Hinata' three times before noticing the blue haired heiress in the back had a hand up to her chin and a blush on her cheeks. Naruto's only reaction to the girl being his thought of _how can a girl like that be so shy that's just stupid?_ But he was interrupted from further speculation by a shout of "I will become a splendid ninja!" from the next room and was unable to stifle the laugh that rose to his lips at the unseen boy's enthusiasm, along with the others. As role call continued with 'Amakichi Chouji' a chubby boy who raised a bag of chips into the air. Ending with a silence for 'Nara Shikamaru' who was sleeping silently in his seat and had to be shaken awake by Chouji.

For the next hour Iruka-sensei lectured them about the classroom rules and chakra nature and what it meant to be shinobi. Naruto's attention didn't last two minutes. It seemed the only one paying close attention was Sakura, was taking rapid notes on everything Iruka said, no matter that see wrote in crayon. The rest of the morning the only thing Naruto heard was that shuriken training started after lunch at which he and the rest of the class whooped in celebration.

Picking up on their parent's earlier unease the other students kept their distance during the lunch period, the occasional fearful glance was al that kept Naruto from approaching them himself. What Naruto didn't notice was the shy blue haired Hyuuga was watching him, not with fear, anger, hatred, or any of the usual treatment, but with shy curiosity.

Out on the practice field the energy had clearly been changed from boredom to shear excitement; the promise of shuriken training lifted everyone's spirits to near pandemonium. Students huddled around in tight knit groups chattering excitedly. Iruka-sensei called the class to order and silence fell. "Okay now each of you will get three shuriken a piece. This exercise should give your instructors an idea of each individual's skill levels."

He paused letting his words sink in to those ears which were a little slower on the uptake, "Since shuriken are basic ninja tools all of you will have to learn how to use them properly, no matter what you future specialty. Be it ninjustu, genjustu, or taijustu, shuriken are simple yet effective long to mid-range tools that can save any good shinobi's life. Now watch closely as I demonstrate the proper release form." Expertly Iruka took his stance and with a flick of his wrist three shuriken hit the red bull's eye standing before him, one after another. Some of the girls giggled excitedly, while most of the boys, Naruto included, stared wide eyed and impressed. Uchia Sauske was the exception, he looked quite frankly unimpressed, Naruto could have sworn he heard the black haired boy mutter, "That was nothing my brother could have done better than that in his sleep."

'_Yeah right, let's see you try.'_ Naruto thought annoyed beyond reason at the baka's arrogance. The class had divided up in front of the targets eager to prove them selves. One by one the young ninja took their turns crying out in victory when they hit the mark and moaning in shame when they didn't. _Finally_, thought Naruto as his turn approached, cocky as always the blond threw the three shuriken with no hesitation, form, or concentration, so not surprisingly they all missed driving themselves into the ground where they hit, nowhere near the target he saw to be practicing on. "Ah man, come on! Those things were defective!" Naruto yelled, refusing to admit it was his skill that was lacking, and simultaneously drawing even more attention to this fact.

"You throw like you've never held a shuriken before." The Uchina commented dryly.

"Well duuuhhh, today's the first day of training!" Naruto responded as if it was obvious and Sauske was being extremely dumb.

"So no one's ever trained you before today huh, well I can see why, you're nothing but a pathetic loser with no parents of friends." Sauske chuckled picking up three shuriken and hurling them simultaneously at the target's center. Those who had been following the conversation laughed with him at Naruto's apparent inexperience. Others stared in awed disbelief at the three shuriken Sauske had thrown now embedded in the bull's eye. Sauske yawed, bored and stalked off, to the absolute delight of his fan-girls, who, squealing joyously followed.

"Alright everyone that's enough for today, we'll be in the classroom tomorrow morning, so bring all your supplies." Iruka intrusted sensing that this could become dangerous for the Uchina if the Kyuubi container decided to retaliate. People started to pack up and head home. Despite himself Iruka couldn't help but notice the hurt look on the supposed demon's face. Could a demon really feel that way or maybe he wasn't a demon after all maybe he was just a lonely young boy who knew nothing of his parents. The field was nearly empty by now all but for a few stragglers chatting animatedly about the days events but soon they too departed. "You should get home Naruto." Like his eyes Iruka's voice was cold, as he too turned and left the blond boy.

_So even my sensei hates me. This is stupid; this whole village is nothing but a bunch of bakas. People always glaring at me with their baka hateful eyes. Why does everyone hate me what did I do to them, I don't even know them, not that they would even let me try?!_ No one was left they were all gone leaving Naruto to wallow in his dank, cold abyss of an existence in solitude_. '…you're nothing but a loser with no family or friends.'_ Sauske's words clung to Naruto's thoughts like a veil color them in hues of sorrow. _They're always looking down on me, why? What did I do to make them all hate me?_ His musing were nothing he hadn't thought about before theses same thoughts were as familiar to him as making Ramon for breakfast, though they now had a fresh sting to them as the events of the day replayed in his mind's eye; the laughter of his fellow students, the impenetrable barrier separating him from the rest of the village, and Sauske's words. Tears were building up in Naruto's eyes threatening to spill over, tears of rejection, sorrow, fury and most of all determination. _I'll prove to them I'm not some little pest, I'll be a great ninja! No, I'll be the best ninja ever to come out of the Hidden Leaf! _"I'll show them all, I'm gonna become Hokage!"

A blue haired girl watched the Uzumaki boy whom her father had so vehemently warned her to stay away from launch shuriken after shuriken at the stationary targets, with a look of shear determination etched into his features, not even one hit the mark. The young Hyuuga had rushed back as soon as she had realized that her backpack had been forgotten, however all thoughts of receiving it had been wiped from her mind as she gazed at the intensely focused Naruto who was still unaware of her presence. He's out here training all alone, I wonder why. Surely his family cares about him very much and will worry. Then again didn't that Uchina boy say this boy had no family? How sad, he must be so lonely, even a family that looks down on you is better than no family at all. Hinata continued to watch as Naruto relentlessly plowed on in his training. She knew she should be getting home but something about this boy's presence made her feel more confident and she was reluctant to relinquish that feeling. So instead she stood in awe of his spirit, he had been at it for hours the sun was nearly setting. It was impossible not to admire his stamina, even after all this time the target was still blank, free of any damage from the boy standing before it.

"I won't…give up…" Naruto panted, "I will…become…Hokage!" HE released the shuriken in his hand willing it to hit its mark like he was determined to one day hit his. With a satisfying twang it did. Jutting out of the side of the target's white ring was Naruto's shuriken. "Wohah!! I did it! I did it! I did it! All right! Not so tough now are you baka target!?" Hinata couldn't help but smile at the exuberant display of victory. She could see it, his heart, it shown like a beacon of hope in her chained abyss of loneliness. I think you'll make a great Hokage Naruto-kun.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah it's finally finished I meant to have this up a long time ago but I got distracted by my wandering brain, which seemed to want to focus on other stories yet to be posted. Did you catch Lee's appearance? If so congrates you're smarter than fifth grader. Hope you liked it, review critic, send me a message, tell me how bad my grammar is, or how I used too many similes, its all welcome. Let me let me know what you liked and didn't like into consideration for my next story. So like so many before me I ask you to review and be known, less I set my little sister on you be warned she's worse than a banshee. **


End file.
